Finally You Understand
by ValinNight
Summary: Finally he understands. It finally hit him in his head that Erza was in love with him. She was always there for him. From the night in jail to being there and caring for him. She never told him in case he didn't have the same feelings for her... but know he understands, now what will happen?


Finally you Understand –

Finally he understands. It finally hit him in his head that Erza was in love with him. She was always there for him. From the night in jail to being there and caring for him. She never told him in case he didn't have the same feelings for her... but know he understands, now what will happen?

Natsu x Erza

* * *

><p>His heart beat was soaring through the sky. It was racing like a cheetah, it wasn't even tame able it was so far above normal that he felt like his heart could blow out any moment. This feeling.. this feeling.. what was it? Why did it always rush through his red and blue veins as soon as he saw her. Why did her smile make him just want to grab her and never let go?<p>

Erza.. there she was. Standing there under the white moon light shining over her making her look like a god. A red haired goddess of hotness to be specific, from her smooth light skin to her chest that made men fall over.

He could never really understand it.. why was she always there for him. Yeah it's understandable as their best friends and a part of a guild that will always protect one another. But sometimes.. she's always pushed more to be there for him.

Time after time she had been there for him, helping him grow, and becoming stronger then herself. Even though his goals were stupid and not worth it, she still went with him and helped. Why?

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she stared at him. What were the odds? She was out late that night just walking around the woods as she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept thinking of someone she had deeply fallen for. She wanted to admit her feeling to that man but.. wanted to make sure that man had the same feeling for her.

"Erza.. hey." Natsu nervously replied as his heart began to fly. His chest ramped up like a massive bon fire and knew it would be a while before it would calm back down. He was out walking home from watching the sunset fall behind the world when he had ran into her.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see anyone." Erza explained as a red blush appeared on her face. Luckily it was dark out in the forest and both of them barely could see a few feet in front of themselves. But the white moon showed enough so they could see each other figures. It was almost as if the moon was trying to keep them there as wherever they looked, that was the only spot where the moon light was showing.

"Y-yeah.. Same here." Natsu quickly replied with a stutter. Again.. his mind watched every part of her. Her scarlet hair was blowing back slightly from the slight moon, her clothing was not much. It only consisted of a simple pair of black slippers, white long pajama pants, and a tight black sleeveless shirt. The sight was so amazing that it froze him over even though he was Fire Dragon-Slayer.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned as the red blush continued.. he was.. staring? Natsu Dragneel the man that everyone says had no interest in women or a relationship was stuck staring. Not at something.. but at herself.

"Uh.. sorry," Natsu quickly replied as he nervously continued looking at her. "Umm.. so what are you doing around here?" Natsu asked as he thought for a few seconds and knew he needed to say something before it became embarrassing. He really didn't want to tell her that he was stuck staring at her beauty.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to walk around, I ended up around here," Erza laughed slightly as she answered Natsu. It was true somewhat.. as she walked she was thinking about Natsu. She ended up here out of wondering and thinking. "What about you?" Erza asked after answering Natsu.

"I was on my way home from a small training session and watching the sunset." Natsu replied as his mind rolled back to where he had been. That part was true, somewhat. The only reason why he had went for a training session was because he couldn't get to sleep. A certain cute scarlet haired girl was keeping his mind awake and wondering.

"I see.." Erza whispered as she looked down at the ground. It was pitch black outside and the only light was still the glowing white moon. As she looked around her eyes traced the ground until it landed on Natsu and began to crawl up his body. As her eyes traced up his muscular body, she found an interesting scar.

The scar was a line that that was over his waist. The scar was quite familiarly to her as she remembered the fight that it happened at. The fight was Natsu, herself, and her team vs Hades. During the fight Hades had swiped at his side and gave him a new scar.

"Hey.. it's getting pretty late, do you want to come to my place?" Natsu asked as his heart instantly began to race. He could feel it pulsing throughout his body and it hitting against his chest.

"Umm.. I would love to." Erza replied back instantly with a breath taking smile. Her mind didn't even think, her lips just opened, and the first words came out. 'Ehh.. I'm going to Natsu's house.' Erza thought to herself as she then went over what Natsu had asked her. Even though she had been there multiple times.. this was different.

They both began slowly walking into the quiet night. Only the sound of the crickets chirping and their feet crunching dead leaves under them was made. Their walk back was silent until they arrived at Natsu's wooden home.

"Sorry about the mess.. Wasn't expecting anyone." Natsu announced as he quickly used his magic and began turning on all the lights. As the all lights began to brighten up the home, they both were able to see the mess. In the living room things were thrown around and left on the floor. The kitchen looked as if it hadn't been used in decades and his wooden room door was wide open.

In the messy small living room was a brown couch, a wooden coffee table, and pictures hung on the wall. That was what caught Erza's attention. From herself, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, and many other members of Fairy Tail, the walls of his home were covered in pictures of everyone from the guild.

A few of the pictures that she passed made her blush slightly at what they were. One was herself being so drunk that her face was red and she was out cold on the floor. Another picture was of Team Natsu all having fun around the pool, and the last major one.. was of herself and Natsu old cold snuggling together on a bench that was on a train. Natsu was behind herself on the bench as he had his arms wrapped around her stomach and both of them were out cold.

A smile crossed Erza's face as she looked over and saw Natsu still using that same smirk. Even though he had grown up, become stronger, he was still quite the same. He was the same man that her heart had long fallen for.

"You like them?" Natsu asked as he looked over and saw Erza's brown eyes looking over his wall of photos. Whenever he looked at them they'd always bring him a smile and make him remember why he loved Fairy Tail. It was always very enjoyable.

"Y-yes.." Erza stuttered as she quickly turned around and stared at Natsu. With the light shining in the small home, she could see every details. The lines of his abs being ripped, his dragon like tough skin holding his biceps and triceps, and it all just looked perfect.

"W-want to sit?" Natsu asked as his own cheeks began to glow red, his eyes did the same as Erza's and began to look at her. The few words his mind could think was that Erza looked drop dead gorgeous in her pj's.

The room went silent again as both Natsu and Erza stood there looking at each other. Not a word was said.

"S-sure.." Erza announced as she finally answered Natsu's question and quickly realized the awkward silence. 'Why? Why every time like this do I act like this? Why in normal public places I can act nice and responsible, but around him, when I'm alone with him... I crumble?' Erza thought to herself as she began to move forward towards the brown couch in Natsu's home living room.

As soon as she arrived at the couch she sat down and stayed quite as Natsu sat down next to her. Both Erza and Natsu were now sitting on the couch as both of their cheeks continued to glow pink.

"Um.. eh.. do you think we can talk?" Natsu asked as he looked over and looked at Erza's scarlet long hair. His mind was going nuts. His heart was beating fast and his hands were sweaty. Was he actually going to do it.. was he ready?

"Sure.." Erza whispered back in surprise. Normally Natsu wasn't the one to talk.. was there something wrong. Her own heart beat was pulsing like crazy as it continued to beat. This night had turned into something she was not expecting.

Without talking both Natsu and Erza walked away from the pictures on the wall to the couch. Once there they sat down on either side of the couch. They were now facing each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

Natsu's black warm soft eyes were staring straight into Erza's strong firm brown eyes. Both of them were nervous but still begun a small interesting talk that would change everything for them.

"Erza.." Natsu began as butterflies flew through his stomach and made him so nervous. His mind was a ditz and he couldn't think of any words to describe what he wanted to. So.. he went a different path. "I'm sorry." Natsu told Erza as he was lost for words.

There staring at him was Erza. Her red hair running down her back and her cute but strong minded face watching him closely. His heart couldn't take it.

"Sorry? What are yo-." Erza begun to reply back to Natsu but was cut off by something she was never expecting to happen. Dreams of this happening, from being a simple date to be R rated. Her mind was so surprised, but so happy. There she sat with her eyes wide open in surprise as her lips were captured by a warm pair of lips that she had been wanted to kiss for long. Now.. she was.

Erza reacted but never broke the kiss. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned in to make it more pleasureful. She took her bare arms and wrapped them around Natsu's neck as she brought him even closer to herself. The warmth of having Natsu kissing her.. her dream being fulfilled.. happiness ran through her body as tears began to run down her face.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered as she broke the kiss for a small bit of air. Quickly she reconnected her lips with Natsu and leaned back as she slid her body slightly down. Her head landed on a soft pillow as Natsu was pulled on top of her. Neither of them stopped, they only continued there kiss as the mood was perfect.

Lucy wasn't there to ruin the mood when they had wanted to talk alone in the past and Gray wasn't there to provoke Natsu. They were alone, they could finally show each other how they felt.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered back as he opened his eyes and looked at the women practically under him. Erza.. the warrior.. the knight.. Fairy Tail's strongest women laid there under him. She wasn't just a friend.. she was someone that his heart had long wanted to be with.

It was why he could never go all out on her.. every fight he had against her was never his strongest. Even though he wanted to.. his magic that was controlled by his feeling didn't allow him to. He always had deep feeling for her but never let them out.. now as he stared into her brown teary eyes he could.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered once more in happiness. Her heart was beating so fast and everything was happening so fast. The kiss.. it changed everything. He had feeling.. for her. She now knew that Natsu had the same feeling as herself.. finally she could let them out. She could let her protective wall down and let Natsu in. She was able to unmask her side that she always kept hidden from everyone.

Natsu once again leaned his head down to Erza's as he captured her lips again. This wasn't going to stop anytime soon.. and finally they understood each other.

"Do you?" Erza asked aloud as the question as she ended the kiss. She watched as Natsu's head tilted to the side. He was confused.. 'Natsu.. your're still a little dense like always.' Erza thought to herself with a small laugh.

"Do you understand me.. do you understand my feeling?" Erza asked as she stared straight in Natsu's black warm eyes. Sometimes she thought she could see the flames swirling around in them.. they were majestic.

Natsu smiled down at Erza as he heard those words. "Yes I do." Natsu replied with a nod of his head and once more captured her lips.

"Finally.. you understand." Erza cried. "I've waited a long time you know, I started falling for you back a few years ago. But I was worried.. about maybe you wouldn't like me." Erza explained her reasoning as she stopped there kiss for a few seconds and told of why she never pushed him, of why she waited for him to come to her.

"I know.. I was kind of on the same boat as you, but now that we've both grown up, I didn't want to wait." Natsu told Erza as he once again captured her lips.

The rest of the night was spent most of like this. Kissing, talking, and cuddling. Finally after so long, they understood each other's feelings, finally they understood each other.

The last words that were said aloud before both of them fell into the dark land of slumber.. "Finally you understand."

Now and forever, a single meeting of unexpectedness changed their life. It finally brought the two lovers together and made them understand each other.

* * *

><p>Holy shit this took way longer. Had to go through servers rewrites of this.. Hopefully it came well.<p>

You're thoughts on it? Was it good?

Thanks for reading and the support!

-ValinNight


End file.
